pandagejafandomcom_es-20200214-history
EJEMPLOS
Escribe aquí el Instituto Tecnológico de San Luis Potosí. Departamento de Sistemas y Computación. Av. Tecnológico, S/N Col. U.P.A, Soledad de Graciano Sánchez, San Luis Potosí, 78437 (Méxi- co) (2) Humboldt International University. 4000 West Flegler. 33134 Miami, Florida (EE.UU.) El desarrollo del pensamiento algorítmico es una de las dificultades que los estudiantes confrontan cuando aprenden a programar, utilizar la estructura de selección y de control correcta es un gran reto. En la investigación se utilizaron objetos de aprendizaje generativos para el desarrollo del pensamiento algorítmico en el curso de fundamentos de programación ofrecido a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso de la carrera de ingeniería en sistemas computacionales. El enfoque metodológico de la investigación fue cuantitativo, con diseño cuasi-experimental por lo que se aplicó pretest y postest. Los resultados obtenidos permitieron determinar que el beneficio de los objetos de aprendizaje generativos fue relevante. Palabras clave: Algoritmos, programación de computadoras, aprendizaje, E-learning. Algorithmic thinking development is a difficulty that students have to confront when they learn programming the right use of selection and control structures is a big challenge. In this research were used generative learning objects for algorithmic thinking development in the programming foundations course that is offered to new students of computer systems career. Research methodological approach, was quantitative, quasi-experimental design and were applied pretest and posttest. The obtained results determined that the use of generative learning objects was relevant. Key words: Algorithms, computer programming, learning, E-learning. - 164 - Guerrero, M. & García, J. Páginas 163 a 175 Píxel-Bit. Revista de Medios y Educación. Nº 49 Julio 2016. ISSN: 1133-8482. e-ISSN: 2171-7966. doi: http://dx.doi.org/10.12795/pixelbit.2016.i49.011 1. Introducción. En los últimos años del siglo XX y en los primeros del siglo XXI la sociedad ha vivido la mayor transformación tecnológica que ha cambiado la forma de vida y las costumbres del mundo entero, debido a la aparición de las Tecnologías de la Información y la Comunicación (TIC). El mundo actual requiere de personas que además de tener una profesión, posean habilidades en tecnología, la cual es una herramienta potente y flexible para el aprendizaje, además motiva y ayuda a los estudiantes a aprender mejor (Macharia & Pelser, 2014; Rabah, 2015). Los estudiantes se familiarizan cada vez más con los recursos de aprendizaje digitales, debido a que su uso se extiende cada vez más. Algunas de las características de las TIC que han ayudado a su crecimiento son su facilidad de adaptar un contenido individualizado, horario de acceso, fácil actualización de la información, pruebas en línea, estadísticas de uso y herramientas administrativas (Pastula, 2010). En este mismo sentido Martínez (2011) afirmó que las TIC en el campo de la educación tienen un efecto transformador, innovador y hasta revolucionario. Además, subraya que han hecho una especie de parteaguas entre la educación tradicional y la educación con tecnología. Otra ventaja de las TIC es que permiten a los profesores y estudiantes recuperar información que no se encuentra fácilmente en los libros de texto, además propicia el trabajo colaborativo a distancia (Wang, Hsu, Revves & Coster, 2014). La educación superior ha incorporado a su quehacer educativo las TIC con resultados que son cada día más visibles, de acuerdo con Caird y Lane (2015) el despliegue generalizado de las TIC basado en la infraestructura de las instituciones de educación superior, tales como redes de área local inalámbricas, redes y servicios de computación en la nube y entornos virtuales de aprendizaje, ha permitido la experimentación en el uso de las TIC para mejorar la enseñanza, aprendizaje y evaluación, y para crear nuevas técnicas pedagógicas. La influencia de las TIC en el aprendizaje de los alumnos ha sido significativa tanto en el modo en que estudian, aprenden, investigan, trabajan, se comunican e interactúan entre sí, así como en las estrategias que utilizan para la elaboración, producción, y construcción y adquisición de sus propios conocimientos. El propósito de las TIC es mejorar y transformar las prácticas pedagógicas, moviendo el proceso educativo hacia la pedagogía de índole constructivista, convirtiendo al alumno en un investigador activo y creador del conocimiento (Guerra, Hilbert, Jordan & Nicolai, 2008). Cabero (2007) señala que una de las grandes características de las TIC es la capacidad para ofrecer una presentación multimedia, utilizando una diversidad de símbolos para la elaboración de los mensajes como imágenes estáticas, imágenes en movimiento, imágenes tridimensionales y sonidos, es decir, ofrecen la posibilidad de superar el trabajo exclusivo con códigos verbales, y pasar a otros medios audiovisuales y multimedia. En el ámbito educativo, las tecnologías de información se han hecho presentes por medio de los objetos de aprendizaje (OA), los cuales cada vez cobran una mayor presencia en las instituciones educativas. - 165 - Guerrero, M. & García, J. Páginas 163 a 175 Píxel-Bit. Revista de Medios y Educación. Nº 49 Julio2016. ISSN: 1133-8482. e-ISSN: 2171-7966. doi: http://dx.doi.org/10.12795/pixelbit.2016.i49.011 1.1. Objetos de aprendizaje. Una de las grandes aportaciones que han tenido las TIC a la educación es la integración de los contenidos multimedia a través de los OA (Torres, Cárdenas & Gutiérrez, 2006). Algunos autores señalan que el término OA fue nombrado por primera vez en 1992 por Wayne, a partir de aquí han surgido muchas definiciones, recientemente Kay (2012) los definió como herramientas interactivas que apoyan el aprendizaje de conceptos específicos mediante la mejora para guiar los procesos cognitivos de los alumnos. Este mismo autor agregó que el OA proporciona una andamiaje visual que ayuda a la disminución de la carga cognitiva, además aumenta la motivación y se enfoca en el proceso de aprendizaje, lo que lleva a experiencias de aprendizaje más productivas. Así como se han desarrollado definiciones de los OA, también se han diseñado varias taxonomías de los OA con un enfoque pedagógico (Churchill, 2007; Muñoz Arteaga, et al., 2005, citado por Muñoz, Álvarez & Chan, 2007). En estas clasificaciones destaca un tipo de OA llamado objeto generativo con características más completas que contempla el aprendizaje de contenidos, procesos y evaluación. Este tipo de OA fue identificado por Boyle (2006) como objetos de aprendizaje generativos (Generative Learning Objects, GLO), los cuales integran en su diseño un grado de interacción alto, es decir, el alumno controla el tiempo y flujo de los contenidos, lo que tiene como resultado un impacto positivo en la cognición del estudiante. Zapata (2009) determinó a los GLO como un conjunto de OA que lo tienen todo en común excepto a lo más unos valores de adaptación o de contextualización, asignables a unos parámetros definidos o decididos por el usuario. Los objetos de aprendizaje deben de estar autocontenidos y pueden ser combinados para apoyar objetivos instruccionales individuales para usarlos en diferentes contextos (Alonso, López, Manriquez & Viñes, 2008). Mientras que para Cáceres (2009) los GLO son la personalización, adaptación y edición de cualquier objeto de aprendizaje. Štuikys y Damaševièius (2008) agregaron que los GLO pueden ser ejecutados para producir OA basados en el diseño y que lleva a diseños de aprendizaje ejecutables. Además el contenido es altamente estructurado en piezas relacionadas llamadas unidades de OA, por ejemplo, unidades de aprendizaje, que son generados en demanda a través de la especificación de valores de metadatos por el usuario (Štuikys y Brauklyte, 2009). 1.2. Planteamiento del problema. La programación es una de las competencias principales que los ingenieros y estudiantes en ciencias de la computación esperan desarrollar (Verdú et al., 2012). Para López (2011) la programación es el proceso de codificar el algoritmo que solucionará el problema utilizando un lenguaje de programación. De igual forma Ruíz (2013) señalo que la práctica de la programación no requiere únicamente del conocimiento de la sintaxis del lenguaje seleccionado para escribir programas, sino de razonamiento, lógica y capacidad para especificar de manera detallada, un conjunto de instrucciones que den solución a un problema determinado, lo que se conoce como el pensamiento algorítmico. El término pensamiento algorítmico es la habilidad de ejecutar, evaluar, entender y crear procedimientos computacionales, para poder desarrollar la primer párrafo de tu página. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la primera sección de tu página. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu página.